Falling For You ~ A typical romantic story
by delusional-lady
Summary: Seiryuu and Yui don't see eye to eye but Miaka and Suzaku think they're good for each other.
1. Teacher's Pet and Arrogant Bastard

Falling For You ~ A typical romantic story  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase owns them.  
  
Author's Notes: Yui and Tetsuya may look good together but I'm trying out new horizons.  
  
Prologue: Teacher's Pet and Arrogant Bastard  
  
Yui Hongo sat down on her seat, along with her classmates. They had just greeted Yokoyama-sensei, their Science teacher. He was one of the newest members of the school faculty and looked very young and handsome. Yui thought he was an amazing guy. He had a soft voice and lovely hair too. She pulled out her compact mirror and checked her reflection. Her hair was neatly clipped in barettes. Over the summer, her hair grew long enough to tie in a pony-tail.  
  
"Alright everybody, I'm going to hand out your test papers from last Monday." Yokoyama-sensei said as he distibuted their exams. "As usual, Miss Yui got the highest score. Why don't we all give her a big hand." he suggested. Everyone clapped their hands. Yui was the smartest in class. She was also beautiful and good in sports. Being the president of the Science and Theatre club, she had a very big responsibility. The person closest to her was her best friend, Miaka Yuki.  
  
"I actually passed!" Miaka exclaimed as she showed Yui her test paper. It was already dismissal and the two best friends were walking along the path. The sat down on a bench to eat their snacks. In front was the soccer field where the school's team was practicing. Most of the people in the team were very handsome.  
  
"It's thanks to you that I got an eighty-three Yui! That Saturday morning lesson was a great idea!" Miaka went on. Yui chuckled. She had strongly suggested Miaka to stay home during Saturdays to review all her notes. She stayed over the Yuki residence to tutor her best friend.  
  
They started to eat their snack when suddenly, out of nowhere, a soccer ball appeared and knocked Miaka on the head. The girl dropped her obento in surprise and rubbed her head. Yui was comforting her when two guys appeared. They were Suzaku and Seiryuu, the captains of the soccer team.  
  
"Gomen!" Suzako apologized as he knelt down to check on Miaka. "I'm really sorry. I didn't really mean for the ball to hit you." Miaka looked up and smiled softly. "No need to worry, I'm fine." she assured him. Suzaku grinned and took his soccer ball. "Say, why don't I make it up to you? How about you girls join us for a snack tomorrow afternoon. My treat." he offered. Miaka nodded. "That would be great!" she remarked.  
  
"You should really be careful next time." Yui scolded as she got up to take her best friend to the clinic. Suzaku nodded but Seiryuu raised his eyebrow. "He already apologized. What more do you want? Do you want us to build a large, brick wall to cover up the field?" he asked, words dripping with sarcasm. Yui folded her arms. "I was just saying that he should be more careful!" she argued. Seiryuu smirked and made fun of her words.  
  
While they were arguing, Suzaku offered to take Miaka to the clinic. "We'd better have the nurse look at the bump on your pretty head." he remarked. Miaka merely blushed as the captain of the soccer team led her away. Yui and Seiryuu didn't appear to notice as they were still fighting.  
  
"Teacher's pet! Besides, you have a crush on Yokoyama-sensei!" Seiryuu said, smirking smugly. Yui was taken aback. No one knew of her crush besides Miaka and her best friend would never tell anyone. They made a promise. "Oh yeah? Well you're an arrogant bastard! You think everyone worships you or something! Do you really think of yourself as handsome!?" she screamed. The athlete grinned and nodded. "Of course!"  
  
This was how everything started. From that day on, Yui and Seiryuu never saw eye to eye. However, Suzaku and Miaka grew close to each other and eventually became a couple. It all started with a soccer ball. 


	2. Another Year

Falling For You ~ A typical romantic story  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase owns them.  
  
Author's Notes: Yui and Seiryuu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-!!!!!!!!! *del- chan gets hit by a soccer ball*  
  
Chapter 1: Another Year  
  
Yui was excited. Today was the first day of school and she was already a senior student. She was hoping to become a president of a club again. The theatre club had been fun and she wanted to handle it once again. Miaka was also busy as well. She was a cheerleader for the soccer team. Last year, she was the vice-captain. This year, she was hoping to lead the cheerleaders into the field.  
  
"Miaka! It's a good thing that we are classmates again!" Yui exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. They sat together again and talked about their summer. "I haven't heard from you for so long." she continued. During the holidays, Miaka and her parents went out of the country for their vacation. The two best friends were unable to communicate.  
  
"Maybe because she didn't want to hear some crazy nutcase yapping!" The two girls turned around to face with Seiryuu and Suzaku. Yui narrowed her eyes at Seiryuu and his remark. Suzaku and Miaka just acted like an ordinary couple, oblivious to the dangerous tension between their best buddies.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Yui demanded. The last thing she needed was some blue-haired arrogant bastard to ruin her first day of being a senior. "I, the handsome Seiryuu, happen to be a student of this class." It was a nightmare! Yui's worst enemy was now going to sit on the same room with her.  
  
"What luck!" Miaka exclaimed. She hugged her boyfriend tight. "That's great! We're going to be in the same class!" Yui and Seiryuu just rolled their eyes. They were already used to the couple's cuddly habits. The bell rang and everyone scrambled to find a seat.  
  
"Good morning Yokoyama-sensei!" the students greeted. Seiryuu flashed Yui a knowing grin. The blonde just snubbed him and focused her attention on the twenty-three year old teacher. "It's great to see you again, class. I see that we have new students in this section. The two captains of the soccer team. Welcome Seiryuu, Suzaku."  
  
The teacher discussed the schedule of their classes and started to appoint seats. "Miaka Yuki, you sit beside Yui Hongo. Suzaku and Seiryuu, please sit behind them." Yui tried to suppress a groan from coming out. She knew that it would be impolite and Yokoyama-sensei would not approve of that.  
  
They didn't have a choice in the matter. The teacher started classes at once and everyone hurried to take notes. A small paper slipped from Miaka's back. She caught it and opened it to see the note. Let's have lunch by the soccer field later. ~Suzaku Miaka turned her head around and nodded. Then, she showed the note to Yui who nodded as well.  
  
During lunch, they sat down on the bench with their obentos. Suzaku and Miaka were feeding each other and the sight made the other two sick. Too much sugary words were being traded and it won't be long before the ants attack them. "Can't you two keep your hands off each other?" Yui asked. Suzaku grinned and shook his head. Miaka rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
In the afternoon, Miaka and Yui decided to go straight home. Suzaku and Seiryuu remained practicing in the soccer field. It was Friday and Yui was supposed to stay the night at the Yuki residence. Aside from her clothes, Yui packed her school books as well. She needed them for tutoring her best friend. The school team had an upcoming game next Saturday so everyone was really practicing hard.  
  
"So, I take it that you're going to cheer for the team next Saturday." Yui said as she entered Miaka's room. Miaka nodded and readied her cheerleading outfit. "You should come with me! They're really a great team! Besides, Seiryuu is playing as well." Yui raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" she asked suspisciouly.  
  
Miaka smiled myseriously. "Aw..Come on now Yui. You two would look good together! I mean, you two are always bickering and arguing like newlyweds! It's fun to watch you two. So cute!" Yui shook her head as her best friend giggled. "That is the last thing that would happen to me. Pigs would fly before I fall in love with that jerk!"  
  
Meanwhile, the soccer team decided to take a breather. "I'm guessing that Miaka's coming to see the game." Seiryuu remarked. Suzaku nodded and looked at his best buddy. "That's a fact, man. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad and my girlfriend. Of course she's coming. I mean, she's a great girl." Seiryuu laughed and nodded in agreement. "Miaka's cool with me. It's just her best friend that's bothering me. Her mouth is like a maching gun you know.. Rat-at-at-at-at!" he finished and started drinking his water.  
  
Suzaku laughed along with his buddy. But then he said, "But you find her cute." Seiryuu sputtered and choked on his drink. "Nani!? No way! That is the last thing that I'm going to do! Falling in love with that barbarian woman with the filthy mouth. Yuck! When pigs fly!!" Suzaku shrugged his shoulders and grinned. His eyes, twinkling. 


	3. Go Seiryuu!

Falling For You ~ A typical romantic story  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Author's Notes: Soccer game! *del-chan struggles on a cheerleading outfit* "Grunts..Miaka! I can't fit into my uniform!" BTW, I don't have a clue as to how soccer really works so forgive me.  
  
Chapter 2: Go Seiryuu!  
  
Yui wished she didn't have to go but Miaka persuaded her to at least, take a look. "Whatever.." she mumbled as she put on a dress. Miaka had told her to wear one of her clothes. A yellow spaghetti-strapped top and a white skirt. The cheerleader was already in the soccer field. Because she was a personal friend, Yui was able to sit with the team, instead of the stuffy bleachers.  
  
"I'm really excited! I hope that Suzaku wins!" Miaka said as she started to warm-up with the rest of the squad. Yui nodded and waited for the game to start. What was so great about soccer anyway? The game started in five minutes and the two teams appeared. "You know what, Miaka? Our team name semmes really...ugh?" Yui remarked as she saw the huge banner that read, soccer gods. Miaka chuckled. "Well, take a look at the opponent's banner then." she responded. Yui looked for the other team's banner and laughed in surprise. "Soccer seishis?"  
  
Suzaku and Seiryuu nodded to each other and eyed their opponents carefully. They really had nothing to worry about except for the two captains, namely Tamahome and Nakago. The two were really an awesome pair and were as strong as Suzaku and Seiryuu. None of them have met anywhere else except on the soccer field. The field was their battle area.  
  
"Good luck to your team Suzaku." Tamahome said, holding out his hand as a sign of friendship. Suzaku nodded and shook his hand. Seiryuu and Nakago didn't deal with the ritual and just stared each other down. Neither one was interested in shaking hands. "Let the game begin!" the crowd shouted as the players went to their respective places.  
  
So far, the game was 0 to 0. No one has scored yet. Miaka was going crazy with her cheerleaders. They were a little too hyper from eating too much chocolate. Yui found herself motivated as well and was now jumping up and down in excitement. On the field, Seiryuu found himself getting a bit tired. Nakago was a tough opponent. He shot a look a Suzaku who was a bit tired as well. This was not good. But then, both Tamahome and Nakago were as tired as they were.  
  
The game was heating up when Nakago had the ball. He ran across the field and was close to the goal when Seiryuu appeared from behind. The latter tried to steal the ball but Nakago's feet were really fast. The blue- haired player assumed that he was about to kick the the ball into goal so he ran forward to counter. However, Nakago kicked the ball to Tamahome and the latter made it to goal.  
  
"Oh no!" Yui cried out as Tamahome succeeded in making goal. Seiryuu gritted his teeth. The game was really an exciting one as the soccer gods made a goal as well. By this time, Miaka was almsot hoarse. But she wasn't about to give up. Besides, the other cheerleading team seemed to be challenging her. She glared at the captain of the soccer seishis' cheerleading squad. Soi.  
  
"Come on people!" Miaka shouted. "Soi is challenging us!" The rest of the team nodded and continued to cheer for their team. On the other side of the field, a pink-haired woman was cheering as well. She was Soi and was a very good gymnast and manipulator. "Miaka Yuki, I am way better than you." she muttered.  
  
Seiryuu didn't know if he was going crazy or something. For some reason, a smile won't leave his face. Suzaku was grinning like a chesire cat as well. "I'm actually having the time of my life!" Seiryuu shouted to his best friend. Tamahome and Nakago were grinning as well. "You're a good opponent." Nakagi remarked as he got near Seiryuu.  
  
The game continued with the soccer ball going out of control. One anonymous guy kicked the ball so stupidly that instead of going to the goal, it flew in the air and was aiming fast at Yui. The blonde couldn't move as her feet became stuck on the grass. If it hit her, she was going to have a really badly bruised face. Thankfully, someone stopped the ball.  
  
"Whoa!" the crowd exclaimed. Yui knelt down beside her rescuer. The game stopped for a moment. Seiryuu looked up to find eyes staring back at his own. He was so dizzy. He touched his head and felt something trickling down. It was blood. "I hit my head on.." The blue-haired hero assumed that the impact on the ground was too much. Medics crowded around him and took him on a stretcher.  
  
Yui came along with him as they rushed to the nearest hospital. Suddenly, a large pink pig was seen floating in the sky. "Hey! I'm not large! I'm just very tall for my age!" Superboink said haughtily. 


	4. Setting Up A Date

Falling For You ~ A typical romantic story  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Yui Watase owns them.  
  
Author's Notes: Pushing Superboink aside, we move on....  
  
Chapter 3: Setting Up A Date  
  
Seiryuu wasn't very badly injured but the soccer gods lost the game. It was a pretty close match though. Miaka needed a glass of water after the number of new cheers that she screamed, during the game. She was very competetive with Soi and wanted to show her that she was capable of being a captain of the squad. Suzaku was tired from the game and needed plenty of rest. Just as they were about to leave, Tamahome of the soccer seishis approached them.  
  
"Excuse me, that was a great game back there." Tamahome remarked, shaking Suzaku's hand. The latter grinned and replied, "I know. I haven't felt the rush in quite a while. Hope to play with your team again." With that, the blue-haired opponent left to join his team who were planning on celebrating.  
  
"It was a really great game, ne?" Suzaku asked. Miaka nodded and they went home. Meanwhile, Yui was left to take care of the sleeping Seiryuu. She decided to drive his car home. She didn't have a license but she knew how to drive. Seiryuu's address was written in his I.D. card so finding his house wasn't very hard. She rang the doorbell and waited for somebody to answer it.  
  
Chichiri opened a fresh bottle of milk for his late breakfast. It was already eleven in the morning but he just woke up and completely missed his brother's soccer game. He hoped that Seiryuu won't be too angry. The truth was, soccer wasn't really Chichiri's sport but he enjoyed watching his brother play against the soccer seishis. Too bad, he missed a good game. He heard the doorbell rang and guessed that it was his brother.  
  
"Coming!" Chichiri called out as he hurried to open the door. To his surprise, it was not his brother but a blonde girl. He recognized her from school and knew that this was Yui Hongo, the president of the theatre and photography club. "Yui, is there something I can do for you?" he asked, then he caught sight of his brother's car. "Where's Seiryuu, no da?"  
  
Yui explained everything to Chichiri as the latter carried his brother up to his room. "The doctor said that he only needs rest and he will be fine. The wound is not that deep, thank goodness." she added. Chichiri nodded and offered to make a glass of juice. Yui shook her head, saying that she needed to get home soon or her best friend might get worried. Chichiri nodded and showed her the way out. "Thank you for driving my brother home!" he shouted as Yui walked home.  
  
Miaka arrived home just in time as Yui was approaching her house. "Yui!" The blonde looked up and smiled at Miaka. "Hey, how was the game?" Miaka shook her head. "They didn't win but Suzaku had a great time. I think everyone enjoyed themselves today, well.. except for Seiryuu." Yui giggled and the two friends entered the house.  
  
The next Monday, Seiryuu was finally able to get back to school. "I was beginning to think that kami-sama granted my prayers." Yui muttered when the arrogant blue-haired player sat behind her desk. "Well, maybe you should think of another prayer, like getting Yokoyama-sensei to notice you." Seiryuu remarked. This startd another set of arguments. "They're at it again." Miaka said as she watched the two bicker. Suzaku nodded and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Say..Miaka, I have an idea.."  
  
After school, Suzaku and Seiryuu went on with their soccer practice. Suzaku had informed Miaka if an impending carnival in town. It would be fun if all four of them could go along. He felt the urge to play matchmaker to them. Miaka agreed with the idea and decided to tell Yui about the carnival.  
  
"A carnival? This Saturday? That sounds cool!" Yui remarked as the two walked home. "Yeah, be sure to come! I'll be waiting for you right here!" Miaka said as they parted ways.  
  
"A carnical? This Saturday? That sounds cool!" Seiryuu remarked as the two practiced soccer. "Yeah, be sure to come! Let's meet by my house!" Suzaku said as he passed the ball to his best bud. 


End file.
